


Thunder

by vintage_masquerade



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_masquerade/pseuds/vintage_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a blanket is harder than you'd think when your blanket-mate is a jumpy hick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Ellis flinched again as lightning lit up the shadows of the safe house, followed closely by a thunderous crash that shook the ground beneath them. Slowly rolling back against the wall, he exhaled tightly and turned to look at Nick. The conman stared back at him, somewhat irritatedly shifting their shared blanket back over his far shoulder. “Don’t like thunder, sport?”

The hick shook his head, attempting a small smile. “Ain’t never liked storms much. I heard they’re like, weather spirits havin’ a hissy fit or somethin’. All they wanna do is tear everything tuh shit.”

Nick huffed out something as close to a laugh as he could manage between shivers. “Christ, what dumbfuck did you hear that from?” The sky flashed again, lighting Ellis’ startled face as he tightened the blanket around himself in reflex, tearing it out of Nick’s hand and exposing his shoulder to the cold again. The older man pulled back angrily. “Fuck sake, kid!”

"Sorry," Ellis muttered. "Uh… Keith was the one I think. He said he got caught in a storm once, out drivin’, an’ the wind was blowin’ so hard that it pulled a stop sign outta the ground an’—" The thunder was so loud that if he hadn’t jumped and cut off, it would have drowned him out completely. He yanked the blanket again, this time covering his face almost up to the brim of his hat, trying to cover his ears. A frustrated snarl came from Nick as he tugged it back around him.  
"Damn it Ellis, it’s just a thunderstorm. Not some goddamn supernatural experience. Now stop hogging the fucking blanket.”

It was Nick’s turn to falter as the unexpected happened. Ellis snapped.

"It’s not just what Keith said, Nick! Yuh think I’m freakin’ out over a fuckin’ ghost story?" His voice rose frantically, easily overpowering the torrential rain outside. "I never liked ‘em, not one bit. Every time it started rainin’ real bad back home, mah momma would have tuh hold me fer the entire thing or I’d be cryin’ the whole time, an’ it ain’t that bad no more but I still…"

He trailed off, like he’d suddenly lost all the pent up, fearful energy he’d been holding for the past hour. His head dropped onto his blanket-covered arms, not even caring that the action sent his hat rolling to the floor.  
"I’m still scared, Nick."

Chaotic semi-silence ruled over the room. Both men might have been holding their breath, it was hard for Ellis to tell even after he realized that he definitely was. After several minutes of silence, he heard a drawn out sigh from beside him, then the shuffle of fabric. He started as the blanket was ripped from him, freezing air making him jolt upright. He turned to see Nick up on his knees, throwing the blanket over his own back. Blank faced, he motioned for Ellis to move away from the wall, and after a cautious moment the mechanic crawled forward. Nick slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him into his chest. Ellis let himself be enveloped in the tiny tent of warmth, a small bubble of comfort. The gambler leaned down, close enough that even a whisper would be heard. “Don’t be.”


End file.
